This invention relates to a handle for transporting a wide body, narrow neck container and more particularly to one-piece self-locking handle adapted to grip allowing the contents to be conveniently discharged using only one hand.
In packaging of material, there is a greater reliance on bulk containers to achieve economy in storage and transport as well to reduce the overall cost of the product to the consumer. One industry where the approach is readily apparent is the soda industry, where soda is frequently bottled in two-liter bottles. Such large bottles have come into general use, but because of their largeness, these bottles generally require the use of both hands to facilitate pouring. Even should one have a large hand and a large finger span which would enable the bottle to be gripped in one hand, such bottles frequently develop condensate as they are removed from a refrigerator or cooler, making their surface slippery and difficult to grip. Transporting of such large bottles requires the bottle to be cradled in one arm, unless one has a large grip. Even so, the handling is awkward. The difficulties in handling such bottles are increased for young children, those with nerve or muscular disorders who may suffer from loss of finger dexterity and those with arthritic disabilities of the hand.
Another disadvantage associated with large bottles becomes evident when liquid is poured from a large bottle into a glass or other small container. Because the user must use both hands to hold the bottle, he or she cannot secure the glass or other receptacle into which liquid is being poured. This can result in tipping of the receptacle and spilling of the liquid being poured. For soda, such spills are a nuisance. But should the bottle contain chemicals such as acid, strippers and the like, such spills create a hazard. Occasionally, with plastic containers, a sudden collapse of the body of the container forces a large amount of liquid to be ejected from the opening. This frequently results in spills or overturning of the receiving receptacle.
Still another problem with large container having screw on caps is that opening of the cap usually requires a large torque of force to be applied to break the plastic seal which seals the cap to the container. Once the seal is broken, opening and closing of the cap becomes easy, but the initial break of the seal requires a great amount of torque generally applied by hand. For the young, the arthritic and those who suffer from loss of finger dexterity, some mechanical aid may be necessary.